La Ulitma deciacion
by Blue Lulu
Summary: T.T es el fic mas triste que eh escrito aqui va mi horrible sumary: ¿Que pasa cuando no puedes estar mas con esa persona? ¿cuando ella acaba toda union? ¿serias capaz de dedicarle por ultima vez, algo para que no te olvide? T.T Reviews plis


**La ultima dedicación**

Dos meses… simplemente dos meses, le habían ordenado acabar todo el sentimiento hacia el, no quería hacerlo, desde pequeña estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, ahora era al revés Harry estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero ella, Ginny, tenia que dejar de amarlo ¿Por qué? No tenia ni idea…

Hoy 21 de Octubre acabaría con esa encomienda, no lo soportaba mas, no jugaría más con los sentimientos de Harry, y menos podía faltar a un mandato de su amo

-Ehmmm Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto la pelirroja

-claro Gin-dijo Harry, acompañando a Ginny al lago

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry confundido

-no puedo, no puedo seguir jugando con tus sentimientos, Harry, yo no te amo…

-no, Gin, no bromees, tu querías estas conmigo desde que eras pequeña, ahora ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me votas sin ninguna explicación?

-no se como deje de amarte Harry, tal vez, nunca te ame… tal vez fue nada mas obsesión, pero yo ya no te amo Harry, lo siento, pero lo nuestro acabo, lo siento, lo siento de verdad Harry-dijo Ginny, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue

Harry no lo podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo había podido Ginny jugar tan suciamente? Pero no la odiaba, el sentimiento de odio que sentía hacia ella, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar el amor, pero no la amistad, suspiro, no iba a odiar a Ginny por eso, de todas formas, si su odio había consumido el amor pero no el cariño, significaba que la amistad que sentía a Ginny eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, el no se había enamorado de Ginny, solo había confundido sentimientos…

Sonrió irónicamente, había tardado 6 días en asimilarlo, hoy, después de 10 días después de su rompimiento, era 31 de Octubre Hallowen, donde daría su ultima dedicación a una confusión.

Después del discurso de Dumblendore, Harry se levanto de su asiento, todas las luces del gran comedor se apagaron como, todos se asustaron, pero después, cuando volvió la luz todos miraron impresionados el raro cambio.

Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido solo habían unas sillas con el color respectivo de cada casa, las sillas estaban perfectamente arregladas para que quedara un circulo donde se encontraba Harry Potter. Nadie sabia que tramaba, pero lo mas extraño de todo era… ¡que no habían sentido nada cuando los movieron!

-Esta canción-Dijo Harry captando la atención de todos los que estaban en el gran comedor-se la dedico a una persona de la cual me "enamore" perdidamente, ella, ya estaba enamorada de mi anteriormente, pero, al parecer, no estaba enamorada, simplemente, confundió sus sentimientos-Harry intentaba contener la lagrima, y lo estaba logrando-Para ti, pelirroja mi ultima dedicación "El ultimo polvo"

Una música empezó a sonar vagamente cuando se hizo más fuerte, Harry empezó a cantar

_Cuando todo acabó, cuando todo se habló  
Cuando por fin entiendes que el pasado pasó  
Visto desde el final, no estuvimos tan mal  
Los momentos hermosos siempre perdurarán  
Entiende por favor que aunque sienta dolor  
Desde que te conozco soy un hombre mejor_

Harry cantaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver a la pelirroja mirándolo, impresionada, al escuchar esa canción, que había compuesto hace poco, era una canción que decía lo que de verdad sentía

_Creí que indudablemente podía botarte de repente  
Fíjate si estaba equivocado  
Siendo tú quien me ha botado_

Quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida  
Esta noche he venido tan solo, a que nos demos el último polvo  
Quizás parezca pedir demasiado, pero yo sé que tu también lo has deseado  
Y si mañana se termina todo, será después de nuestro último polvo

_Tanta desilusión, tanta desolación  
Hoy es de cada uno lo que fue de los dos  
Y ahora habrá que esperar lo que pueda pasar  
No debe haber comienzo si no ha habido final  
Y cuando salga el sol nos diremos adiós  
Todo será distinto para nosotros dos_

_Creí que indudablemente podía botarte de repente  
Fíjate si estaba equivocado  
Siendo tú quien me ha botado_

Quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida  
Esta noche he venido tan solo, a que nos demos el último polvo  
Quizás parezca pedir demasiado, pero yo sé que tu también lo has deseado  
Y si mañana se termina todo, será después de nuestro último polvo

_Yo descubrí el área nunca antes visitada  
Del lado oscuro de tu almohada  
Yo pasé mi lengua por el borde de tu cara  
Probé tus lágrimas saladas_

Cuando la canción termino, el gran comedor irrumpió en aplausos, algunos impresionados, mientras otros, como Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Lombothon y Hermione Granger, sonreían ellos había ayudado al joven a darse cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía, y habían pedido la aprobación del profesor Dumblendore para hacer "La ultima dedicación" como lo había llamado Harry

Harry, en cambio, cuando termino de cantar la canción, miro fijamente a Ginny, que lloraba, sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa verdadera, era falsa, quería verse feliz cuando de verdad no lo estaba, pero aplaudía, tiste, por que el-niño-que-vivo ya no era un niño, había aceptado con dignidad la perdida y por eso le admirada y le quería, le quería de verdad, ¡le amaba! Pero había terminado todo sentimiento, porque, ya no era mas que la puta de Voldemort, si, Voldemort la había violado y por si fuera poco, le había tatuado la marca tenebrosa, ya no seria mas la Ginny simple y dulce de hace tiempo, ahora seria una mortifaga, y esperaba con dignidad, pudrirse en Azkaban hasta el final de sus días, ya que si se suicidaba, si familia sufriría las consecuencias, lo ultimo que vio del ojos verdes, era un mechón negro azabache que desaparecía detrás de la puerta…

-Lo siento-susurro Ginny tocándose la espalda, donde tenía la marca

_**Fin**_

**Snif, snif! Este es la historia mas triste que he escrito la verdad es que no se si me quedo muy bien espero sus Reviews**

**Sayo**


End file.
